Decietful Bite: The Legend of Korra
by LexiConnk
Summary: "Korra!" Mako shouts, "What do you think you are you doing? You're the Avatar! Not some street tramp".


Deceitful Bite: The Legend of Korra Fan Fiction

Amon leans over to his beautiful wife, Heather Asami Sautomobile. He expects her to relay the information that she has learned on her latest date with Mako

"What do you have for me tonight, my dear?" He asks.

"Secrets to an exorbitant degree," she responds. As she leans over and pets her cocker spaniel she says with alarm: "The taskforce is upon us tonight. I have redone my makeup to account for it. Do you like the Cleopatra eyeliner that I've applied? I'm thinking it will help our vampire army distinguish me from other extravagantly dressed women."

"Yes it's very nice. You should work at Sephora."

"Anyway, My brother Tahno is ready. I did his eyeliner. Just keep the mirrors away from him because He cannot see his reflection. Because he's a vampire. Remember?"

"Yes of course I remember. Who do you think I am, woman? Tonight, when the task force and that pesky avatar come, we will prove to them all that we are in fact the MOST POWERFUL COUPLE IN RUPUBLIC CITY HISTORY. Muhahahahahaha"

In walks Mako, his scarf wrapped around his neck as if he put it on in a haste to follow his girlfriend because he suspected her of cheating on him. It's a very specific scarf-look, mind you. When he sees Heather Asami Sautomobile with another man, he grows red in the cheeks and his hair coifs into a perfect spiral atop his head. Physics be damned.

"What are you doing with another man!" He yells.

Amon reaches up and touches his face, realizing that he is not wearing his identity-concealing mask. He lost it.

Heather Asami Sautomobile stumbles over her words, finally saying, "I meant for you to find out this way."

Amon, in a haste to conceal his identity, pretends to be a German milkman with an accent to match. "Gutentag lederhosen, Guinness, " he covers.

Mako gives him a confused sideways glance, but continues his affront of Heather. "How could you do this to me! We were meant to be together. Forever. Until the ends of time. Or at least until the end of summer. I needed you to pose seaside with me so I can brag to my friends at University how about how I scored some this summer."

Heather Asami Sautomobile, forgetting her husband next to her, fumes and begins to yell, "Is that all that you've wanted from me? A trophy to show all your hormonal friends at whatever university you apparently go to? I am a woman with rights. I am a member of the feminist party and a very strict advocate of equal treatment. I thought we had something special. I thought that you loved me. And to think, I was going to leave my…"

Amon, meanwhile is staring at his wife with confusion. He questions whether or not she is still playing the part that they so masterfully devised. Or maybe, just maybe, he has lost his wife to a hooligan. But he artfully decides to keep his cool and to just let this scene play out. He needn't give his identity away so soon. He has big plans, and this was not the time to become absorbed in domestic issues.

Meanwhile, a bump his heard from the side of the room. What could it be? All three heads turn to the wall. Two tangled figures fall out of the closet in a heap of confusion and passion.

"Korra!" Mako shouts, "What do you think you are you doing? You're the Avatar! Not some street tramp".

Korra gets up from the floor and the face of her lover is exposed.

"Tanho! You're kissing the enemy!" Heather shouts as she runs and tears her Vampire brother away from the Avatar.

Mako runs over to Korra and starts assaulting her with his words of utter disgust. "How could you do this to us? He is the enemy. YOU REPRESENT ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD."

"Me, Mako? What about you? You're girlfriend apparently has a secret life that isn't all that virtuous", Korra says as she looks Heather Asami up and down.

Amon, no longer able to keep up his German front, grasps Tahno by the front of his Vampire cape and hisses, "We are supposed to be destroying them, not making out, hidden, in closets with them."

"You never let me explain," whispers Tahno. This was all part of my own plan. I was going to make her into a vampire. Tonight.

Amon, Heather, Mako and Korra gasp in a dramatic rush of enlightenment.


End file.
